Computer software manufacturers are often releasing new or upgraded versions of their software program modules. Oftentimes, the release of a new or upgraded version of a software program module may be to correct bugs or to add new features that were incomplete at the time of the debut of the software program module.
Many users of a program module may be unaware that new releases or upgrades to a software program module have been released. For example, a user may not see the press releases related to a new version or upgrade to a program module. Moreover, the user may not have registered their program module with the software manufacturer and, thus, the manufacturer may have no way to contact the user regarding the upgrade. Thus, there is a need in the art for a system for installing new or upgraded program module components that does not require the user to be aware of the release date of the new release or upgrade.
Manufacturing costs of upgrades and new releases may also be costly to manufacturers and consumers alike. Manufacturers must manufacture diskettes, CD-ROMs, or other data storage media to store the upgrade or new release. This manufacturing may be expensive for the manufacturers. Shipping costs are also expensive. The expense of manufacturing and shipping will typically be absorbed by the consumer and is, thus, expensive to consumers also. Thus, there is a further need in the art for a system for installing new or upgraded software program modules that does not involve the added costs of manufacturing and shipping of diskettes, CD-ROMs, or other data storage media.
Software manufacturers sometimes release program modules with features that have not been completely developed due to time constraints caused by scheduled release dates. However, the software manufacturer may know of a date in the future that these features will be completely developed. However, due to the inconvenience and expense of upgrading to the user, these features may not be included in the release until they are fully completed despite their possible usefulness to the user. Thus, there is a need in the art for a system for installing upgraded software program modules that easily, conveniently, and automatically checks for an upgraded software program module on a predetermined date.
Software manufacturers must sometimes delay, or "slip", the release date of a software program module. Thus, there is a need in the art for a system for installing upgraded software program modules that allows a software manufacturer to conveniently change, or "slip", the date on which a planned upgrade is released.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a system for installing new or upgraded program module components that does not require the user to be aware of the release date of the new release or upgrade. There is still a further need in the art for a system for installing new or upgraded software program modules that does not involve the added costs of manufacturing and shipping of diskettes, CD-ROMs, or other data storage media. There is also a need in the art for a system for installing upgraded software program modules that easily, conveniently, and automatically checks for an upgraded software program module on a predetermined date.